Okami Cronicles: Tiny Sun
by AeropostleKeyblade
Summary: The first in a series. Ammy wished for her legacy to continue. She wasn't expecting it to be like this!  Set after Okami. No pairings as of now.


This is my first Okami Story. I'm a big fan of the games. Just so you know this story contains human/semi-human Celestials including Ammy (By semi-human, I mean she has wolf ears and a tail.) I won't be paring her with anyone just yet, Maybe in later stories.

Now here is someone special with the disclaimer.

Take it away pretty boy!

**Waka: **_Très bien. _AeropostleKeyblade does not own Okami or Okamiden. It is owned by Capcom. Is that all?

Yes it is.

**Waka: **Very well then, I must be off. The work of a prophet is never done. _Au rivour!_ *dissapears*

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The Celestial Plain was said to be the land of the gods. Covered in lush forests, spectacular waterfalls, and a perfect snow-covered mountain, it was considered to be paradise. But, for Okami Amaterasu, it was the land of extreme boredom. Seriously, there was almost nothing to do up here. Ever since the defeat of Yami, She and the other Brush gods had been busy repairing the Celestial Palace which had been devastated by Orochi. The repairs were being done mostly by Gekigami and Moegami, leaving Amaterasu to find something to fix. And fixing the Palace was boring. The only fun thing she could find to do was bloom the cherry blossoms with the Greensprout technique, then use the Galestorm technique to blow the petals to the palace. Bloom, wind, bloom again, wind once more, rinse and repeat.<p>

So there she was, sitting on a hill over looking Mt. Tenshi. Since her return, Yomigami had given here the ability to transform into her human form. She wore a long-sleeved kimono that had swirling markings like her wolf form, a pair of crimson red hakama, and a red sash. Her long hair was as white as snow, yet she had a very young and pretty face covered in her wolf markings. On top of her head were two white wolf ears. Did I mention she had a tail too?

Amaterasu yawned as she watched the golden eagles fly above. She sat there for hours watching the sun, the source of her divine power, set in the sky, turning it blazing gold. She was so bored, she didn't notice someone approach her and sit down beside her.

" I was hoping I would find you here _ma chérie_." Waka said smiling . Amaterasu stared out at the scenery, not looking at Waka. "It feels great to be back here, with all the familiar scents and sights, _Magnifique!_" He glanced over only to see she was still staring out at the sunset. Waka frowned. "_Quelque chose qui ne vas pas?_ Something wrong?" he asked. Amaterasu just kept staring, with a saddened expression. Waka decided then that if she did not want to talk, he would have to wait. He knew very well how stubborn she was. He got up to leave.

"I miss them."

Amaterasu had spoken so quietly Waka almost didn't hear her. He smiled. It wasn't a big secret who she missed.

You are not alone, _ma chérie_, even I am missing our little bouncing friend." he said, memories of Amaterasu's tiny, yet big mouthed, Celestial Envoy flowing through his mind. If he had the chance, he would have made peace with him. Though, that had as much a chance happening as summer in Kamui.

"Waka, it's not just Issun," she said. Tears were starting to leak out of her eyes as she remembered their emotional goodbye. "it's everyone. I miss them all." Memories of all the people that she met in her travels. It was all too much. She rested her head on her knees, and silently sobbed.

Waka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Since he first arrived on the Celestial Plain, Waka and Amaterasu had forged a strong bond. To Waka, she was his sister, and he loved her as a sister. And he knew she felt the same way towards him. Amaterasu looked up at Waka, her golden eyes shimmering with sadness.

"I know it is hard _ma chérie_, but you must not forget how much you are needed here among the gods and goddesses that make up your family. It's not like you can just leave whenever you miss someone. But do not cry _ma chérie_, one day, we shall find a way to reunite you with our little bouncing friend and the others that you have met. Of that, I promise." Amaterasu smiled. Waka always knew how to cheer her up.

"If you should know," Waka added, "I came here because Kabegami is worried. I know how close you two are. It is only natural that she is concerned." Amaterasu nodded. She and Kabegami were the closest of all the gods. They spent almost day and night together. And people say cats and dogs, or wolves in this case, don't get along?

"Thank you Waka," Amaterasu said. "I think I'll stay here a little bit longer."

Waka shrugged. " _Très bien_, just don't stay too long." Waka soon left, leaving Amaterasu alone.

Amaterasu gazed upon the stars that had started to appear in the twilight. She always liked gazing up at the night sky when she was little. Even when she was on the mortal world, she would stop during her quest to gaze upon the sparkling dots in the night sky, much to Issun's annoyance.

She sighed as she watched a group of shooting stars pass over her. She knew how much she was needed here, but she still wanted to return to Nippon. She missed Issun's big mouth, his 'leap before you think' attitude, and the feeling of him bouncing atop her head. She missed being pet by Kushi in Kamiki, the smell of the trees of Taka Pass, and the bustling city of Sei-an.

But she missed Oki, the mysterious Oina warrior of the northern land of Kamui, the most. He had be somewhat self-centered and selfish when she first met him. But when he saved her and Shiranui from the twin demons, he seemed to have matured. She would never forget how Oki, Issun, and herself defeated Lechku and Nechku, fighting side by side. When she boarded the Ark of Yamato and faced Yami himself, she had wished Oki was there to fight beside her.

She knew Issun was roaming the land inspiring faith and spreading their story as her Celestial Envoy. If only there were someway, besides Issun's influence, for her to protect the mortal world.

She then decided she had been sulking long enough, and started to head back to the Palace, taking one last look at the starry sky. Wondering, and hoping.

* * *

><p>Please Rate and Review<p> 


End file.
